Être grand-frère s'est être là pour ses frères
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada et son grand-frère Fûta sont frapper par une tragédie inattendue. Là où il s'attendait à ce que tout aille mal, tout se passe différemment. Entre blessures, grand-frère et nouveaux amis, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. [Adult Reborn; Giotto Sawada]
1. L'oiseau de malheur

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, ma nouvelle fic sur cet univers.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Le rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: L'oiseau de malheur**

Tsunayoshi Sawada était un petit garçon comme les autres. Il avait un papa et une maman super gentils. Il avait un grand-frère génie des classements et premier de classe, et encore un autre grand-frère qu'il ne voyait pas très souvent puisqu'il vivait à l'étranger et vivait sa petite vie tranquille d'acteur et réalisateur de cinéma. Son très grand-frère de vingt-cinq ans avait des cheveux blonds comme l'or, des yeux bleus comme la mer la plus pure et il s'appelait Giotto Sawada. Son autre grand-frère de quinze ans, Fûta, avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette pétillants de gentillesse. Lui, Tsunayoshi, avait des cheveux châtains en bataille comme ceux de son grand-frère Giotto et il avait les mêmes yeux que son grand-frère Fûta mais pétillants de gentillesse et d'innocence. Oui, Tsuna était un petit-garçon comme les autres. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que son grand-frère Fûta aille ouvrir la porte de la maison alors qu'ils étaient seuls à la maison pendant que leur papa et maman était parti faire des courses.

-Bonjour, Monsieur l'agent. Dit Fûta en souriant à l'agent de police devant la porte

L'agent était un homme des plus ordinaires. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Il portait son uniforme tirée à quatre épingles alors que d'une de ses mains il tenait son chapeau d'uniforme.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis l'agent Okumura. Êtes-vous l'aîné des frères Sawada ? Demanda l'agent

-Hm…oui, je suis Fûta Sawada. Pourquoi ? Répondit Fûta de plus en plus intrigué

-Bien. Je ferais bien d'entrée et vous de vous asseoir. Dit l'agent qui ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise

-Très bien. Allons dans la cuisine. Mon petit-frère est dans le salon. Dit Fûta en le laissant entrée et en le guidant vers la petite cuisine

-Je crois qu'il devrait être avec nous. A moins que vous ne préfériez lui dire vous-même.

-J'ai compris. Je vais lui dire de venir. Dit-il à l'agent_ Tsuna ! Viens dans la cuisine s'il-te-plaît. Dit Fûta en direction du salon

-Oui ! S'exclama une voix enfantine

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans arrive. Il devait avoir huit neuf ans peut-être prochainement dix mais il n'était pas bien grand par rapport à son grand-frère. Il était vraiment mignon avec sa bouille d'ange, ses grands yeux pétillants de gentillesse et d'innocence sans compter son grand sourire plein de joie. L'agent observa avec plaisir et tristesse la complicité entre les deux frères. Le plus petit s'était accroché à son grand-frère et était accroché à lui comme un koala à sa branche. Fûta invita l'agent à prendre place dans la cuisine alors que lui s'asseyait avec son adorable petit-frère sur les genoux.

-De quoi voulez-vous nous parler, monsieur l'agent ? Demanda Fûta qui avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le regard triste de l'homme sur lui et son frère

-Il y a eu un grave accident en ville tout à l'heure. Un conducteur ivre à renverser plusieurs passants sur un trottoir. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont juste été gravement blessé malheureusement un couple est mort sur le coup. Je suis vraiment navré, les enfants. Ce couple c'était vos parents. Mes sincères condoléances. Dit l'agent qui était vraiment mal à l'aise

Il avait dû annoncer une ou deux fois ce genre de nouvelle mais cela n'avait jamais été à des enfants. Encore moins à un adolescent de quinze ans qui semblait croire que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveillé. Alors que le petit de dix ans avait caché sa tête dans le pull vert de son grand-frère pour pleurait toutes les larmes qui secouer son petit corps. L'agent Okumura vit le plus grand resserrait sa prise sur son petit-frère alors qu'il faisait des cercles apaisant dans le dos de son frère.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous laissez entre vous pour…digérer la nouvelle. Mais je dois vous posez quelques petites questions pour savoir où vous allez vivre. Dit l'agent Okumura de plus en plus mal à l'aise

-Faites. Dit difficilement Fûta du bout des lèvres alors qu'il essayait de calmer son petit-frère si sensible

-Est-ce que vous avez de la famille à Nanimori ? Demanda l'agent en sortant un petit calepin pour écrire les réponses de l'aîné

-Non. Dit tout aussi difficilement Fûta d'une voix qui ne cachait pas du tout le fait qu'il allait lui aussi bientôt pleuré comme son petit-frère mais il devait rester fort pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité et surtout ensemble

-Un oncle ou une tante ? Ou peut-être des grands-parents ? Du côté de votre père ou de votre mère ?

-Non pour les trois.

-Je suis désolé, les enfants. Si vous n'avez plus de famille, la loi dit bien que vous allez être envoyé en orphelinat où vous serez sûrement séparer. Dit l'agent se sentant vraiment mal par rapport à ces enfants

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un oiseau de malheur pour ces pauvres gosses. Il leur annoncé que leur parents étaient morts puis qu'ils allaient être envoyé à l'orphelinat et sûrement séparer et tout cela en à peine une heure. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir le plus grand resserrait encore une fois sa prise sur son petit-frère comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Jamais. C'était son petit-frère et ils étaient maintenant seul sans parents.

-Je…ne…veux pas…être séparé…de…toi, grand-frère. Pleura le petit sur les genoux de son grand-frère en tournant un regard baignait de larmes vers son grand-frère et l'agent

-On ne se sera pas séparer, Tsuna. Je te le promets. Dit Fûta avec certitude en embrassant le front de son petit-frère et en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts

-Si vous allez en orphelinat c'est un risque. Vous vous irez avec les grands mais votre petit-frère ira avec les petits. A moins que vous ayez de la famille ailleurs à la qu'elle vous n'auriez pas pensé à cause de la mauvaise nouvelle. Dit l'agent en espérant que c'était cette raison qui justifié la promesse de l'aîné

Il ne voulait vraiment pas envoyé deux pauvres enfants dans un orphelinat. Enfants qui devraient voir un semblant de funérailles pour leur parent puisque comme il ne restait plus que les deux enfants mineurs cela n'allait pas être facile surtout pour s'occuper de l'enterrement sans compter vider et vendre la maison.

-Il nous reste notre grand-frère, Giotto Sawada. Il vit en Italie. Dit Fûta en se demandant comme il avait fait pour ne pas penser à son grand-frère

-Vraiment ?! Est-il majeur ? Demanda l'agent soudain rassurer à l'idée que les deux enfants ne finissent pas à l'orphelinat

-Il a vingt-cinq ans. Nous pouvons l'appeler par webcam. Dit Fûta

-Parfait, alors appelez-le. Dit l'agent soulagé

On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de confier les enfants à quelqu'un de tout juste majeur. S'il voulait à ce point que les deux enfants n'aillent pas à l'orphelinat c'est parce qu'il menaçait de fermer et les enfants n'étaient pas très bien encadré par cette nouvelle directrice qui était suspecté de détournement de fond.

-Je vais chercher ton ordinateur, grand-frère. Dit Tsunayoshi en sautant de ses genoux et en filant vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre

Il passa devant la chambre close de ses parents en essayant d'y faire abstraction mais il n'y arriva et pleura de nouveau. Il ne ferait plus de montagne russe avec son papa, plus de bons petits plats avec sa maman. Son papa ne viendrait plus le rassurer après un cauchemar en lui disant qu'il combattrait les méchants monstres avec ses armes de super papa. Sa maman ne lui donnerait plus de grand sourire en lui disant qu'il était son petit ange. Ils ne feraient plus jamais cela parce qu'ils étaient morts et qu'il ne lui restait plus que grand-frère Fûta et grand-frère Giotto, qu'il ne connaissait presque pas malgré qu'il lui envoie des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et qu'il discute avec lui par webcam. Tsuna ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son grand-frère qui était parfaitement bien rangé. Il la traversa débrancha l'ordinateur portable et le prit sur le bureau. Il l'alluma avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il descendit l'escalier en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber avec l'ordinateur dans ses mains. Il revint à la cuisine et posa l'ordinateur devant son grand-frère en faisant bien attention aux tasses de thé qu'il avait servi.

-Merci, Tsuna. Dit Fûta en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en poussant une tasse de thé devant lui

-Merci, grand-frère. Dit Tsuna en prenant la tasse et en soufflant dessus en faisant bien attention à ne pas se brûler

Fûta chercha un moment dans son ordinateur. Il avait un peu de mal à retrouver l'application qu'il lui fallait au milieu de tous ses logiciels de classements. Il la trouva enfin et l'alluma en même temps qu'il mettait en route la webcam. Une fois fait, il ne resta plus qu'à attendre que Giotto se montre puisqu'apparemment au vu de l'image son ordinateur et sa webcam étaient en route. L'image était une sorte de chambre de chambre dans les tons rouges avec un lit deux personnes. L'ordinateur devait être placé sur un petit bureau puisqu'on voyait le dossier d'une chaise en premier plan. Une silhouette svelte vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise jaune apparut dans le champ de la webcam.

-Gio'. Y a ton frère qui t'appel par la webcam ton ordi. Dit une voix d'homme douce et envoutante

-J'arrive. Dit une voix douce toute joyeusement avant qu'un homme de vingt-cinq ans ressemblant à Tsuna apparaisse

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds en batailles, des yeux bleus pétillants de joie et un sourire communicatif. Giotto tira la chaise et s'assis face à son ordinateur. Il fit plusieurs manipulations pour être sûr que sa webcam, le son et tout le reste fonctionnaient bien. Cependant, Giotto perdit son grand sourire quand il vit que son petit-frère n'allait pas bien. Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat qui n'était pas celui qu'il avait d'habitude. D'ailleurs où était Tsuna et leurs parents ? Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude ils l'appelaient tous ensembles et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à parler jusqu'à ce que Tsuna s'endorme, en fait.

-Salut, Fûta. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Dit Giotto sa voix s'élevant dans la petite maison de ses parents en étant entendu par l'agent Okumura, Tsuna et Fûta

-Salut, Giotto. Je… Commença Fûta

-Papa et maman sont morts. Je veux pas aller à l'orphelinat…et…être séparer de grand-frère Fûta. Pleura Tsuna en apparaissant au côté de son grand-frère dans le champ de la webcam

Tsuna avait vraiment très peur d'être séparé de son grand-frère. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul. Son grand-frère était super fort. Il le défendait toujours des vilains garçons à l'école qui passait leur temps à l'embêter et le faire tomber. Il ne voulait pas. Lui il n'était pas comme ses deux grands-frères il était peureux, timide et pas fort du tout. Son grand-frère ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul.

Pendant que Tsuna paniquait à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si son grand-frère et lui étaient séparés, Giotto digérait tant bien que mal la nouvelle que venait de dire son tout petit-frère. Il repensait à ses parents si fiers d'eux trois. Ils étaient si fier que lui l'aîné soit devenu un grand acteur, réalisateur que Fûta excelle dans les mathématiques et dans les classements, et de Tsuna le petit dernier qui semblait avoir la main verte. Il repensa à la si bonne cuisine de sa mère, à l'humour si particulier de son père et ses si bons conseils. Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de perdre pour toujours mais aussi à ses petits-frères. A Fûta qui avait dû rester fort face à la nouvelle pour Tsuna alors qu'il devait être autant brouiller par le chagrin qu'eux.

-Tsuna. Arrêtes de pleurer, petit ange. Fûta et toi, vous ne serez pas séparer et vous n'irez pas à l'orphelinat. Je suis le plus vieux de nous trois et majeur. Je peux m'occuper de vous. Je vais prendre le premier avion et vous allez vivre chez moi. Dit Giotto voulant impérativement rassurer ses petits-frères et que Tsuna arrêtes de pleurer

-Promis ? Demanda Tsuna en essuyant ses larmes et en ayant son regard brillant d'espoir

-C'est promis. Fûta, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir t'occuper de Tsuna et emballer vos affaires le temps que j'arrive. Je te promets que je m'occuperai de tout après. Tu n'auras plus rien à gérer. Dit Giotto en regardant chacun de ses frères

-Mais… Commença Fûta en pensant à l'école, leur ami

Ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de tête mais ils étaient inscrit à l'école et avaient leurs amis. Partir comme ça été très précipité autant pour lui que pour Tsuna qui était très sensible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Fûta. Je comprends que tout cela te semble très précipité et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais si vous venez avec moi, vous n'irez pas à l'orphelinat et on vivra tous ensemble. Les vacances viennent de commencer pour vous deux cela me laissera le temps de gérer tout cela. Et on en discutera plus ensemble. Rassura Giotto qui avait très bien compris le problème qu'avait son génie de petit-frère

-Très bien. Tu as sûrement raison. Agent Okumura voulez-vous parler avec mon grand-frère ? Dit Fûta

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. Dit l'agent alors que Fûta tourner l'ordinateur vers lui

Fûta envoya son petit-frère se regarder un dessin-animé dans le salon pendant qu'il discutait avec l'agent et Giotto. Fûta voulait être sûr de ce qui allait se passer jusqu'à l'arrivée de son grand-frère. Tsuna hésita un peu avant d'aller à côté de l'agent pour dire « au-revoir » à son très grand-frère. Giotto lui renvoya son salut et lui dit qu'il lui ferait un énorme câlin quand il le verrait et que oui Fûta aurait le droit aussi à son énorme câlin. C'est sur ces mots que Tsuna parti dans le salon se regardait un épisode de « La Brigade des contes de fées » pendant que ses grands-frères et l'agent Okumura discutaient. Ils discutèrent longtemps de ce qui allait se passé. Giotto dit qu'il prendrait le premier vol pour le japon, bien qu'il prévoyait de prendre son jet privé pendant que ses deux frères resteraient dans la maison de leur parents et nulle part ailleurs. Il était hors de question que ses petits-frères se retrouvent dans un orphelinat ou Dieu seul sait où. Non. Fûta était débrouillard. Il savait mettre partiellement l'alarme pour la nuit, il y avait à manger dans les placards et sûrement encore dans le frigo, et il y avait toujours de l'eau et de l'électricité. Donc le temps qu'il arrive, il ne se passerait rien de grave. L'agent Okumura accepta mais à la condition que l'un de ses hommes vienne vérifié que tout aille bien, ce que les deux frères acceptèrent. Giotto souhaita « bon courage » à Fûta et lui demanda d'embrasser pour lui Tsuna. L'agent Okumura repartit après que Giotto ait coupé la communication en décrétant qu'il avait un avion pour le Japon à trouver. Quand Fûta retourna dans le salon, il vit que Tsuna s'était assoupi alors que la télé tourner encore. Il éteint la télé et mis bien son petit-frère dans le canapé avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Fûta soupira tristement en voyant les deux sillons de larmes séchaient sur les joues de son frère.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Murmura Fûta en fermant à clef les portes de la maison et en montant s'allonger sur son lit avec de la musique dans les oreilles

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Giotto Sawada ou Giotto Camaleonte

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Giotto Sawada ou Giotto Camaleonte**

Giotto venait à peine de couper la conversation avec son frère Fûta et l'agent Okumura qu'il éclata en sanglot. Il était tellement secouer par ses larmes, son chagrin et sa tristesse qu'il n'entendit pas des pas des pas derrière lui. Il sentit une odeur de café et de poudre de canon comme il sentit qu'on faisait tourner sa chaise. Il ne chercha pas plus loin ne chercha pas à savoir qui c'était car il le savait rien qu'à son odeur. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'homme qui l'entoura de ses bras alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent et qu'il noyait la chemise jaune sous ses sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'homme qui le tenait

-Ils sont morts. Dit Giotto entre ses sanglots

-Qui ? Demanda l'homme

-Mes parents. Renato, ils sont morts. Et l'agent de police, il voulait envoyer mes petits-frères dans un orphelinat où ils seraient séparés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le dénommé Renato

-Ils sont la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ils vont venir vivre ici avec nous. La maison est assez grande pour quatre. Dit Giotto en séchant ses larmes et en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux charbons de son tireur d'élite de mari

-Je sais qu'il y a assez de place dans la maison. Il est normal que tu veuilles qu'ils viennent vivre ici. Dit Renato

-Oh, merci ! S'exclama Giotto en sautant à son coup et en l'embrassant passionnément dans un baiser tout sauf chaste

Renato répondit avec plaisir au baiser de son époux et compagnon. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste et encore moins pleurer. Alors le voir sauter à son cou pour l'embrasser si passionnément était une petite victoire. Renato passa ses grandes mains dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon alors que celui-ci faisait de même avec ses propres cheveux noirs. Il finit par détaché à regret ses lèvres de celles-ci douces de Giotto autant par manque d'oxygène que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son compagnon ne puisse plus résister à ses charmes irrésistible et oublie cette histoire de petits-frères.

-Gio'. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as plein de chose à faire comme : préparer les chambres pour tes frères, prendre un avion pour le Japon, signer les documents faisant de toi leur tuteur légal, t'occuper de l'enterrement de tes parents. Et je ne te parle pas des séances de tournages que tu avais de prévu pour ton nouveau film. Dit Renato

-J'ai tellement de truc à faire. J'aurai jamais assez d'une journée pour tout faire. Paniqua Giotto en se précipitant vers son armoire pour prendre une veste cuir noire à mettre au-dessus de son tee-shirt bleu ciel.

Il enfila en catastrophe sa veste, fouilla son bureau enquête de son téléphone alors qu'il marmonnait qu'il devait appeler un certain Alaude pour lui dire que le tournage ne se ferait pas aujourd'hui ou peut-être une semaine pour raison personnel. Quand il trouva enfin son téléphone, il appela d'abord un certain G pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'aller en urgence au Japon et que les vols classiques prenaient trop de temps avec leurs escales inutiles. G lui assura qu'il préparait le jet à l'aéroport et l'emplacement habituel. Giotto le remercia de tout cœur et appela le dénommé Alaude qui râla de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Giotto lui assura que ce n'était absolument pas prévu et que c'était vraiment très important et qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait exactement. Il lui assura qu'il serait le premier au courant de quand il serait prêt à reprendre le tournage.

-Renato, cela te dirai de venir au Japon avec moi ? Demanda Giotto alors qu'il était au pas de la porte de leur chambre prêt à courir dans les escaliers pour aller au garage prendre une voiture en quatrième vitesse et partir

-Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas de travail. J'en profiterai pour rencontrer tes petits-frères. Dit Renato en attrapant sa veste de costard noir et son Fedora noir avec une bande orange

Il descendit tranquillement l'escalier en regardant si son maladroit mari allait tomber ou pas pour pouvoir le rattraper. Mais par un miracle bien inhabituel, il ne tomba pas. Il fila comme une flèche devant une petite commode à côté de la porte menant au garage et chercha une clé de voiture parmi les nombreuses clés qui se trouvaient dans le cendrier Pendant qu'il cherchait en se disant qu'il devrait vraiment faire un tri dans toutes ces clés, Renato partit vers un immense vivarium dans lequel se trouvait son si fidèle Léon. Léon était un petit caméléon vert pomme doué d'une grande intelligence que Renato emmené toujours avec lui. Et cette fois-ci n'allait pas faire exception à la règle.

-Allez, Léon. On va au Japon toi, Giotto et moi. Dit Renato en l'attrapant dans le vivarium

Léon vint rapidement dans sa main avant qu'il ne grimpe sur son bras pour aller jusqu'à son Fedora où il se coucha. Renato referma le vivarium et partit dans le garage puisque Giotto semblait avoir enfin trouvé les clés d'une voiture sauf qu'il semblait essayer d'ouvrir la mauvaise voiture avec.

-Essayes plutôt la bleu. Dit Renato en lui indiquant une voiture ayant à peu près la même

-Ah cette fois, ça marche. Merci. Dit Giotto en ouvrant la voiture

Giotto prit le volant et Renato la place de passager. Ils fermèrent le garage et le portail de la maison avant de partir en vitesse pour l'aéroport où devait les attendre G. La route se fit sans aucun problème à part peut-être Giotto qui n'en avait un peu rien à faire des radars qui voulaient impérativement sa photo faisant râler Renato qui disait que cela allait encore coûter cher ces amendes sans compter que ces maudits radars n'ont pas à essayer de prendre en photo le joli minois de son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un aéroport totalement privé. Les milliardaires ou stars célèbres pouvaient y laisser leur jet privé sans problème. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir autant de limousine que de garde du corps ou paparazzi à cet aéroport. Giotto gara la voiture sur une place de parking qu'il louait. Renato et lui descendirent de la voiture et partirent en direction de l'avion avec dessus pour symbole une jolie palourde qui était le symbole représentatif de Giotto dans le monde de la réalisation cinématographique.

Un homme du même âge que Giotto et Renato les attendait au pied de l'escalator de l'avion. L'homme avait des cheveux rouges mi- longs, des yeux de braises. Il avait un tatouage en forme de flammes sur sa joue gauche. Il était habillé d'un pantalon bleu nuit et d'une chemise rouge-rose.

-Salut, Gio'. Salut, Renato. Alors votre petite urgence c'est une sortie en amoureux ? Dit G sur le ton de la rigole

-Salut, G. J'aurai aimé. On peut décoller ? On est pressé. Dit Giotto en montant l'escalator après l'avoir saluer

-Il lui arrive quoi ? Il est pas normal là. Dit G en regardant Renato

G connaissait très bien Giotto puisqu'il était son meilleur ami. Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand ils étaient petits et c'était un peu de là que leur amitié avait commencé. Il le connaissait donc par cœur tout comme lui le connaissait par cœur. Il était donc surpris de le voir si pressé et si distant. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Renato soupira et s'approcha de G pour monter dans l'avion.

-Il a appris que ses parents étaient morts et que ses petits-frères risquaient de finir à l'orphelinat où ils seraient séparés. Expliqua Renato qui connaissait l'impulsivité du meilleur de son mari

Il savait parfaitement que Giotto n'avait pas besoin de son impulsivité ou encore de son caractère explosif. Certes, Giotto avait pleuré en apprenant pour ses parents mais Renato était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé tout ce que cela impliqué et que c'était la réalité. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était de récupérer ses petits-frères et c'est ce qui le tenait occupé et l'empêché de tomber maintenant. G compris rapidement le message.

-J'ai compris, il a besoin d'un peu de temps. Les autres le savent ? Dit G

-Non. Il a simplement appelé Alaude pour dire qu'il ne serait pas là. Dit Renato en montant dans l'avion vite suivit par G

L'escalator fut retirer pendant que G s'assurait que toutes les commandes de pilotages et la carte aérienne était biens prêt. Une fois que les dernières vérifications furent faites, ils purent décoller pour le Japon. Le vol de pas moins douze heures se passa sans le moindre problème. G pilota alors que Renato lisait un livre et que Giotto dormait la tête sur son épaule. Ils atterrirent dans une petite fille à deux heures de routes de Namimori. Ils louèrent rapidement une voiture et cette fois-ci Renato conduisit pendant que Giotto était plongé dans ses pensées et sûrement ses souvenirs tandis que G se reposait. D'ailleurs ce-dernier leur avait demandé de le déposer dans un hôtel pour qu'il puisse se reposait tranquillement et eux faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ce qu'ils firent, ils le déposèrent dans un petit hôtel du centre-ville de Nanimori où G rencontra avec bonheur le lit de sa petite chambre. C'est à moitié endormi qu'il rassura Giotto et Renato comme quoi il avait son portable si besoin. Quand ils furent sûr qu'il était bien installé, Giotto et Renato le laissèrent et retournèrent à la voiture.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Renato ayant repris le volant

-Chez mes parents. C'est là que sont Fûta et Tsuna. Répondit Giotto

-Très bien. Tu me guides.

Et Giotto se retrouva à servir de GPS pour Renato. Il le guida dans les petites rues, les fis passés devant un collège. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la maison plus le regard bleu de Giotto se voulait de tristesse et de nostalgie. Finalement, il lui dit de s'arrêter dans une petite rue pavillonnaire aux maisons toutes semblables. Renato gara la voiture et coupa le moteur. Il observa avec curiosité la petite maison si accueillante. Il y avait un petit jardin avec de jolies fleurs et un arbre avec deux belles balançoires en bois.

-C'était mon père qui les avait faites. Dit Giotto en indiquant les balançoires

-Et si on allait voir tes frères ? Proposa Renato

-Oui. La patrouille de police doit être là. Dit Giotto en voyant une voiture de police garer devant la boîte aux lettres de ses parents

Renato et Giotto entrèrent dans la petite cours et traversèrent la petite allée bordaient de fleurs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison, ils entendirent des bruits de disputes venant de la maison. Les voix qui leur parvenaient étaient certes étouffées mais Giotto reconnut sans mal celle de Fûta. Alors que Giotto allait rapidement donner le dernier coup de clé pour ouvrir la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit brusque sur une petite tornade châtain qui se jeta dans les jambes de Giotto dès qu'elle le reconnut. Giotto se pencha et pris dans ses bras son tout petit-frère qu'il cala sur sa hanche. C'était Tsunayoshi qui avait ouvert brusquement la porte voulant fuir la dispute entre son grand-frère et l'agent ainsi que l'ambiance trop lourde présente dans la petite maison. Tsuna était vêtu de son sweat vert pomme et un pantacourt beige. Tsuna avait passé ses petits bras autour du cou de son grand-frère et semblait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

-Tsuna. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon ange ? Dit Giotto de sa voix douce en faisant de petits cercles dans son dos

-Le méchant monsieur l'agent ; il veut nous amener à l'orphelinat parce qu'était pas là. Expliqua Tsuna se retenant tant bien que mal de pleurer

L'agent lui avait fait vraiment très peur à vouloir les emmenés avec lui alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Fûta avait essayé de lui expliquer que leur grand-frère allait venir mais l'homme ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il avait dit que des enfants n'avaient rien à faire dans une maison seul. Fûta avait alors déclaré qu'ils étaient ici chez eux et qu'il ne le suivrait pas de gré ou de force. L'homme avait donc essayé d'attraper Tsuna pour l'emmener à l'orphelinat loin de son grand-frère. Alors le petit bout terrifié était partit en courant vers la porte pour ne pas se faire attraper. Quand il reconnut Giotto, il se précipita sur lui pour pas que l'homme ne l'attrape et le sépare de ses grands-frères. Renato et Giotto froncèrent les sourcils d'interrogation entendant les explications du plus jeune frère Sawada.

-Tsuna. Regardes-moi, mon ange. Dit Giotto en lui faisant relever son visage

Tsuna plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux bleus de son grand-frère qui lui souriait gentiment. Giotto le serra fort dans ses bras et lui déposa un gros bisou sur chaque joue et sur le front.

-Tout va bien se passait, Tsuna. Je suis là maintenant avec Renato. Dit Giotto

-Renato ? Dit Tsuna fouillant dans sa mémoire pour savoir que cela pouvait être même s'il se doutait que c'était l'homme impressionnant à côté de son grand-frère

-Oui, Renato. Tu l'as vu une fois à la maison, le jour de notre mariage et une fois par webcam. Dit Giotto

-Giotto. Il était encore trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. On ferait bien de rentré voir Fûta.

-Oui, tu as raison. Dit Giotto qui entra dans la maison

Il entra au côté de son compagnon avec toujours Tsuna dans ses bras puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu descendre. Il était bien là dans les bras rassurant de son grand-frère Giotto. Ils traversèrent ensemble le petit corridor pour arriver dans le salon où une scène hors du commun se jouait. L'homme qui semblait être le fameux agent dont leur avait parlé Tsuna venait juste d'attraper Fûta en le coinçant entre le canapé, le mur et lui. Fûta n'avait pas d'issue. Il était pris l'homme l'avait attrapé et il semblait très fier d'avoir réussi à maitriser un enfant de quinze ans alors que lui à la quarantaine et le physique d'un boxeur.

-Je t'ai eu gamin. Le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé. Maintenant c'est l'orphelinat pour toi. Dit l'agent fier de lui en tenant Fûta comme s'il allait lui passer des menottes

-Je ne crois pas, non ! Dit Giotto d'une voix sûre et forte

-Comment ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'agent en se retournant sans lâcher sa prise sur Fûta qui sourit en reconnaissant son grand-frère et son mari

Fûta fut heureux de voir que Tsuna allait bien et qu'il était dans les bras de Giotto. Renato se tenait à côté de Giotto et Tsuna dégageait une aura de colère. Renato était en colère en voyant comment cet homme traité Fûta. Son aura avait de quoi impressionnait n'importe qui même cet agent qui se demandait qui était les nouveaux venus surtout celui au Fedora.

-Vous n'emmènerez ni Fûta ni Tsunayoshi ! Déclara Giotto sur le même ton

-Mais oui ? Bien sûr ?! Je suis la loi, ici jeunes gens alors partaient ! Dit l'agent d'un air moqueur, sûr de lui et de son bon droit

-Je suis Giotto Camaleonte né Sawada. Et je vous ordonne de lâcher mon petit-frère ! Se présenta Giotto d'une voix ne laissant pas place à la discussion

A ces mots l'agent se mis à trembler avant de relâcher précipitamment Fûta qui alla rejoindre ses frères et Renato. L'agent savait très bien qui était Giotto Camaleonte. Il était l'acteur et réalisateur le plus prometteur et le plus talentueux. C'était un homme très influent qui avait épousé le meilleur tireur d'élite au monde. Ils formaient le couple le plus crains et le plus respecté dans le milieu autant politique que cinématographique. Et s'il y avait bien, une chose que tout le monde savait c'était que la colère autant de l'un que l'autre était terrible. Et l'agent sut en voyant leur regard dur qu'il était foutu.

* * *

 **Petite information:**

"Camaleonte" signifie caméléon en italien (d'après google traduction)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	3. Renato et Giotto Camaleonte

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Je sais que c'est un peu triste mais je vous rassure cela ira de mieux en mieux. Après tout cette histoire n'est pas quelque chose de sombre ou de tragique.

Le chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Renato et Giotto Camaleonte**

L'agent été vraiment foutu. Oh ! Il le savait depuis qu'il avait vu le regard du couple. Renato et Giotto semblaient bien décider à ne pas laisser passer son comportement envers les deux petits. Et il allait réellement en avoir. Il avait devant lui le plus grand tireur et tueur d'élite du monde en mode oncle protecteur et son compagnon était en mode grand-frère ultra protecteur. L'agent sentait que sa petite carrière allait prendre un gros coup avec cette histoire.

-Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, ils ont déjà une place qui les attends à l'orphelinat ! S'exclama l'agent qui malgré tout voulait garder la situation en main et envoyé les deux gosses à l'orphelinat

-Ils ne sont pas encore à l'orphelinat et ils n'y iront pas. Siffla presque Giotto qui n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme

-Mais le temps que nous vous avions laissé pour venir était écoulé avant que vous ne passiez la porte. Rétorqua l'homme

-Temps imparti ? Il n'y en avait pas sinon vous auriez pris en compte les douze heures de vol entre l'Italie et le Japon. Dit Renato qui était de plus en plus énervé par l'homme

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant de claquer et que des pas se fassent entendre dans le petit couloir. Finalement, l'agent Okumura apparut dans le petit salon. Il observa rapidement la position de chacun et compris tout aussi rapidement que son collègue crée des problèmes. Vu comment le petit Tsunayoshi était accroché fortement à son grand-frère et comment celui avait attiré tout contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Il y avait aussi l'autre homme sûrement un ami ou compagnon qui se tenait proche d'eux comme s'il était prêt à intervenir pour protéger les trois frères.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui montrait bien qu'il voulait impérativement qu'on lui réponde

-Cet agent essayait d'envoyer de force mes frères à l'orphelinat. Lui répondit Giotto avec colère

-Quoi ?! Agent Kuybi, je vous ai envoyé vérifier que les enfants aller bien le temps que leur grand-frère arrive d'Italie !

-Mais…. Commença l'agent Kuybi

-Taisez-vous. Retournez au commissariat. Vous allez entendre parler de mois soyez en certain. Rugit presque l'agent Okumura en voyant que son collègue voulez répliquer

Il lui râla tant et si bien dessus avec autorité que l'agent Kuybi repartit la queue entre les jambes en maudissant son collègue. Il allait lui faire payer de l'avoir humilier de la sorte. Okumura avait peut-être un grade légèrement supérieur au sien mais il n'était pas le plus haut non plus au commissariat. S'il jouait bien son coup c'était lui qui allait en prendre plein son grade et pas lui. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé cet Okumura. Quand il fut sorti non sans claquer la porte de la petite maison, l'agent Okumura se tourna vers les trois frères et le jeune homme au Fedora.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je l'avais juste envoyé vérifié si tout allait bien pour vos frères comme nous l'avions convenu. S'excusa-t-il auprès de Giotto

-Vous auriez dû envoyer un agent de confiance. Dit Renato d'un ton mordant

-Il a complètement terrifié mes petits-frères. Dit Giotto en tenant tout contre lui Fûta et Tsuna

-Je le vois. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Et si nous installions pour remplir les papiers faisant de vous le tuteur de vos frères Tsunayoshi et Fûta Sawada ? Proposa l'agent pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Très bien. Où allons-nous ? Dit Giotto

-J'ai les documents dans ma voiture. On peut les faire ici si vous voulez.

-Parfait ! Allez donc les chercher. Dit Renato

-J'y vais. Dit l'agent avant de partir dans le petit corridor pour quitter la maison et aller à sa voiture à deux rues de là

Pendant ce temps-là, Giotto emmena Renato, Tsuna et Fûta dans la cuisine. Il servit un jus de pêche pour Tsuna, un jus de pomme pour Fûta, un café à Renato et un verre de lait pour lui. Il déposa une assiette avec divers gâteau qui plairaient à tout le monde. Renato le remercia pour son café et l'observa s'occupé de ses petits-frères qui terminaient de se détendre suite au départ de l'agent Kuybi. En effet, Fûta et Tsuna avaient vraiment eu peur et bien qu'ils s'étaient retrouver pris dans les bras forts de Giotto cela n'avait pas suffi à les détendre totalement.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Giotto à ses petits-frères en les regardant manger avec gourmandise leur gâteau

-Oui ! Il m'a fait vraiment peur l'agent. Dit Tsuna en reprenant un gâteau

-Ça va beaucoup mieux. Alors on va réellement aller vivre chez toi et Renato ? Dit Fûta

-Eh bien, oui. On pourrait voir pour revenir ici aux vacances. Mais si on vit tous ensemble cela serait beaucoup mieux. Tu en penses quoi ? Dit Giotto en regardant Fûta

-J'aimerai bien que l'on vive avec toi. Mais y aura-t-il assez de place ? Et il n'y aura pas de problème avec Renato ? Dit Fûta après un petit moment de réflexion

-Il y a assez de place. Et Renato et moi en avons déjà discuté. Assura Giotto

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Assura Renato entre deux gorgées de café

La conversation fut coupé par le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre suivit de pas avant que l'agent Okumura n'entre dans la petite cuisine avec un dossier à la main. Il sourit en voyant tout le petit autour de la table dans une ambiance plus détendue. Le plus grand des trois frères semblait avoir pris les choses en main durant son absence. D'ailleurs l'ainé n'était que douceur et gentillesse maintenant que l'agent Kuybi était parti. Avant il était un grand-frère prêt à tout pour protéger ses petits-frères. L'agent Okumura se demandait qui été l'autre homme et ce qu'il devait en penser certes il l'avait vu prendre la défense des deux plus jeunes mais cela ne lui disait pas qui il était. Okumura s'assit autour de la petite table comme le lui indiqua Giotto. Okumura en profita pour remarquer que le blond et l'homme au Fedora était assis de telle sorte qu'ils encadraient parfaitement les deux plus jeunes alors que lui se retrouvait seul d'un côté de la table. Mais il n'y fit pas grand cas se doutant que les deux hommes n'étaient pas près de laisser Tsunayoshi et Fûta seul avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas même s'ils l'avaient déjà rencontrer.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois remplir ? Demanda Giotto

-Ceci. Cela explique que suite au décès de vos parents vous récupérez la tutelle de vos frères jusqu'à leur majorité et que vous vous engagez en remplir les devoirs de vos parents vis-à-vis de vos frères. Expliqua l'agent Okumura en sortant un document de son dossier

-Et si par un malheureux hasard à Giotto lui empêchant de faire cela, à qui reviendrait la tutelle ? Demanda Renato

-Eh bien. Etant le dernier parent vivant, ils se retrouveront avec le même risque que celui qu'ils avaient avant qu'on ne prenne contact avec vous. Répondit l'agent Okumura mal à l'aise

-N'y a-t-il pas moyen que mon mari obtienne la garde ? Demanda Giotto même s'il savait que toutes cette paperasse il devrait la refaire en Italie pour ne pas avoir de problème

-Oui. Il faut juste qu'il prouve par un livret de famille que vous êtes bien ensemble et il n'aura qu'à ajouter sa signature sur ce document. Répondit l'agent Okumura en indiquant le document qu'il avait déjà sorti pour que Giotto le signe

Cela leur prit bien une heure pour signer et remplir tous les documents nécessaire. A la fin, tous les documents étaient en ordre. L'agent avait ses exemplaires pour l'administration japonaise qui en aurait besoin alors que Giotto et Renato avaient le leur en plus de ceux pour l'administration italienne. Quand tout cela fut fini, l'agent Okumura repartit non sans dire qu'ils devraient venir le voir pour avoir le document qui leur permettrait de quitter le territoire japonais sans problème. Giotto et Renato acceptèrent même s'ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient rentrer en Italie. Ils avaient encore plein de truc à faire ici pour que tous soit régler. Quand l'agent Okumura partis, ils réalisèrent qu'il était l'heure de manger. Renato et Giotto décidèrent de rester ici pour manger. Tsuna insista pour aider Giotto dans la préparation du repas. Ce-dernier accepta pendant que dans Renato proposait à Fûta de mettre la table. Le repas et la table furent prés en peu de temps et ils mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Renato put ainsi découvrir un peu plus la personnalité des petits-frères de Giotto alors que Tsuna découvrait véritablement combien Renato était quelqu'un de droit et d'énigmatique.

Après le repas, ils partirent commencer à faire le tri dans les affaires pour choisir celles qu'ils voulaient impérativement emmené bien qu'ils le feraient plusieurs fois. Ils regroupèrent impérativement les peluches, vêtements, livres et jeux de Tsuna pendant que Fûta lui prenait son ordinateur, ses livres, ses vêtements, son carnet avec toutes ses recherches et notes sur les classements. Ils prirent aussi des photos, des DVDs. À la fin quand ils virent tous les sacs et cartons, Giotto pensa qu'heureusement ils étaient venus en jet privé sinon cela aurait été compliqué. Giotto et Renato décidèrent de rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour tout gérer. Le temps qu'ils restèrent G les rejoint prenant l'ancienne chambre Giotto alors que ce-dernier et Renato prenait la chambre de feu Nana et Iemitsu Sawada. L'arrivée de G avait été un peu amusante puisqu'il était arrivé quand Giotto et Fûta étaient sortis en ville laissant Tsuna avec Renato.

FLASH BACK  
Tsuna était assis sur une chaise autour de la table haute dans le salon laissant ses jambes battre dans le vide alors qu'il jetait de petits coups d'œil vers les escaliers. Il n'entendait pas de bruit à l'étage même s'il savait que Renato y était. Tsuna avait eu soif et s'était servi un grand verre de jus de pêche et s'était retourné pour aller le boire en faisant son puzzle dans le salon. Malheureusement il n'entendit et ne vit pas Renato. Il ne le vit que quand il le percuta avec son verre. Grâce à ses réflexes, Renato attrapa Tsuna d'une main et le verre de l'autre. Le verre ne se brisa pas et Tsuna ne tomba pas sur ses fesses mais une partie du jus se renversa sur le pantalon de Renato.

-Ça va? Demanda Renato en le remettant sur ses pieds

-Oui...je suis désolé pour ton pantalon. Dit Tsuna

-C'est pas grave. Fais attention la prochaine fois et rempli moins ton verre. Dit Renato rassurant le petit bout qu'il savait avoir facilement peur

-Promis. Le sol est tout sale. Dit Tsuna en voyant le jus sur le sol

-Laisses, je vais nettoyer. Files. Dit Renato

Tsuna acquiesça, prit son verre beaucoup moins remplit et partit au salon en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans le jus. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser encore une fois en passant à côté de Renato avant de partir pour de bon au salon. Renato observa avec Tsuna retourner au salon d'un pas timide. « Il est trop gentil et adorable pour son bien. » pensa Renato en le regardant disparaître dans le salon. Il sortit ce qu'il faut et nettoya le sol avant de dire à Tsuna qu'il montait se changer. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Renato était monté que l'on sonna à la porte. Tsuna releva la tête de son puzzle et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il décida d'ignorer la sonnette et de retourner à son puzzle mais on re-sonna. Il réfléchit un instant pesant le pour et le contre après tout il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte quand il était tout seul. Mais il n'était pas vraiment tout seul, Renato était à l'étage en train de se changer. Se disant qu'il ne désobéirait pas s'il allait ouvrir, il se leva et alla vers la porte. Tsuna était trop petit pour voir par le judas même s'il sautait il était trop petit. Tsuna passa la petite chaîne qui coincerait la porte et l'ouvrit un peu. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer sa petite frimousse. Il vit un jeune homme du même âge que son grand-frère Giotto. Il avait des cheveux rouges, des yeux de braises et un tatouage en forme de flamme rouge sur sa joue gauche. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir. L'homme ne semblait pas très souriant et fumait.

-Bonjour, gamin. Je suis bien à l'adresse de la famille Sawada? Dit l'homme en japonais

-Bonjour, monsieur. Oui. Qui êtes-vous? Dit Tsuna qui espérait que Renato ne tarderait pas à arriver

-Oh! Pardonnes-moi. Je suis G. Tu me laisses entrer? Dit G

-Non. Répondit Tsuna en secouant la tête

-Pourquoi? Demanda G qui n'était pas vraiment l'homme le plus patient

-Je vous connais pas. Alors je ne vous laisse pas rentrer. Dit Tsuna avec certitude

Il ferma la porte et donna un coup de clef avant que G n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Il se retrouva donc dehors derrière une porte close à attendre que le gosse se décide à lui ouvrir. Mais il pouvait attendre un bon moment puisque Tsuna savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir à un inconnu. Alors il n'allait pas lui ouvrir comme le lui avait répété ses parents et ses grands-frères. Sûr de lui, Tsuna retourna à son puzzle ignorant G qui était toujours derrière la porte. « Je devrai peut-être le dire à Renato, peut-être qu'il le connait? » pensa Tsuna. Il décida d'aller lui dire quand G re-sonna. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuna? Demanda Renato en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain

-Y a un monsieur qui sonne à la porte. Il veut que je lui ouvre mais moi je ne veux pas. Grand-frère Giotto et Fûta m'ont dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte à des personnes que je ne connais pas. Expliqua Tsuna

-Un homme? Dit Renato intriguait même s'il était content que le plus jeune n'ait pas ouvert à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas

-Oui. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et puis j'ai fermé la porte à clef. Dit Tsuna

-Bien. Allons voir qui est cet homme. Dit Renato en posant sur l'épaule de Tsuna

Il l'entraina dans les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que Tsuna restait en retrait derrière lui. Renato se retint de secouer en voyant le comportement de Tsuna qui était si prévisible. Depuis qu'il connaissait, il avait remarqué que le plus jeune des deux frères était vraiment craintif contrairement à Fûta qui était plus sûr de lui. Renato tourna la clef dans la serrure, retira la petite chaîne et ouvrit la porte sur un G assis sur le perron en train de fumer sa deuxième cigarette au vue du mégot sur le sol.

-G ?! Dit Renato avec surprise en découvrant l'identité du fameux « monsieur »

-Ah, Renato ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer ma journée sur ce perron. Le gamin ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer. Dit G en se tournant vers Renato et Tsuna qui avait laissé passer sa petite frimousse pour observer l'échange entre Renato et le fameux G

-Tu le connais Renato ? Demanda Tsuna

-Oui. Tsuna, je te présente G le meilleur ami de Giotto. Dit Renato

G et Tsuna firent la « paix ». Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite maison. Renato expliqua à G que Giotto et Fûta avaient dis à Tsuna ne pas ouvrir aux inconnus. G dit qu'il l'avait deviné et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas même si Tsuna s'était excusé. Quand Giotto et Fûta rentrèrent et apprirent ce qui s'étaient passé ils rigolèrent de G. Deux frères assurèrent à Tsuna que dans le doute, il avait bien fait. Après cela G resta à la maison Sawada où il récupéra l'ancienne chambre de Giotto. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour faire la connaissance des petits-frères de son meilleur ami et surtout de Tsuna qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré à cause de la trop grande différence d'âge entre lui et Giotto.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Finalement, l'enterrement et la mise en terre de Nana et Iemitsu Sawada eut lieu. Ce fut un moment aussi long que pénible et difficile pour les trois frères qui disaient adieu à leurs parents. Giotto versa quelques larmes qu'il cacha dans le cou de son mari alors que Tsuna et Fûta pleuraient énormément dans ses bras trempant ses vêtements. La cérémonie fut simple avec peu de personne juste les trois frères, Renato, G et de proches amis du couple Sawada. Les quelques personnes présentent leur donnèrent leur plus sincères condoléances et repartir chez eux laissant deux jeunes gens-là pour soutenir leur ami et ses deux petits-frères. Renato et G se tenaient un peu à l'écart de la tombe laissant Fûta, Giotto et Tsuna entre eux. Chacun d'eux déposa une fleur sur la pierre tombale non sans verser encore plusieurs larmes. Giotto se redressa le premier et pris Fûta dans ses bras le berçant doucement laissant encore un peu de temps à Tsuna.

-Je vais rejoindre oncle Renato. Dit Fûta en séchant se dégageant des bras de Giotto et en ses larmes

-D'accord. On te rejoint. Dit Giotto en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait les yeux noisette de son petit-frère rougit par les larmes qu'il avait versées

Fûta partit rejoindre Renato et G sous l'arbre à l'écart alors que Giotto était debout vêtu tout de noir comme Fûta et Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi ne semblait pas encore près à partir. Mais Giotto se disait que le fait d'avoir vu son papa et sa maman être mis en terre devait lui avoir fait prendre conscience qu'il ne les reverrait plus. Giotto regarda Tsuna qui gardait tout contre son cœur sa belle pensée blanche pour ses parents. Il les posa difficilement sur la pierre tombale avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Giotto s'accroupit et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Il le tourna tout aussi doucement vers lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son visage d'ange baignait de larmes.

-Allez-viens, Tsuna. On y va. Dit Giotto

-On reviendra ? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il savait qu'ils allaient partir pour l'Italie chez son grand-frère Giotto et oncle Renato

-Bien sûr qu'on reviendra. Je vous l'ai promis. Tu sais que vous allez vivre chez Renato et moi n'est-ce-pas ? Cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne reviendra plus ici. On viendra sûrement plus facilement pour les vacances. Dit Giotto

-Je te crois, grand-frère. Ils me manquent. Dit Tsuna en se jetant dans ses bras

-Je sais, Tsuna, je sais. Ils me manquent aussi tout autant qu'ils manquent à Fûta. Dit Giotto de sa voix douce en serrant son petit-frère dans ses bras

Il rejoint les autres avec Tsuna dans ses bras. Ils reprirent la voiture déjà chargé et partirent pour l'aéroport. Renato conduisit pendant que G se reposait puisqu'il allait devoir piloter pendant douze longues heures même s'il y a le pilotage automatique. Fûta se plongea dans un bouquin de classement se changer du mieux qu'il put les idées. Giotto était à la place du passager à servir de GPS pour Renato alors qu'au milieu sans grande surprise Tsuna dormait terrassé par toutes ses émotions. Il dormait la tête sur l'épaule de Fûta et dans ses petits bras un ourson en peluche blanche que lui avaient offert ses parents à son dernier anniversaire. Ils ne roulèrent pas moins de deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Là-bas, Giotto s'occupa des papiers de ses petits-frères pendant que Renato et G voyaient pour les bagages et affaires qu'ils emportaient avec eux. G se mit aux commandes et fit toutes les vérifications pendant que Renato et Giotto portaient chacun un Fûta et un Tsuna profondément endormi. Le jet privé s'envola pour l'Italie avec à son bord que des passagers endormis ou assoupis sauf Léon le petit caméléon qui avait semble-t-il décidé de veiller sur la petite famille.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Prochain chapitre: Bonjour, l'Italie (ce sera leur arrivée en Italie)

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	4. L'arrivée en Italie

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Arrivée en Italie**

Le vol s'était passé sans la moindre encombre. Quand Tsuna et Fûta se réveillèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que le jet possédé autant de confort. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment remarquer quand ils étaient bien trop plonger dans leur pensées pour cela. Tsuna et Fûta avaient passé le trajet à discuter, somnoler, jouer à des jeux de société et regarder par le hublot. Tsuna s'amusa à regarder les villes si petites de loin devenir beaucoup plus grandes et impressionnantes en se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de l'atterrissage. Voir cette joie, le sourire et le regard pétillant de curiosité de ses deux petits-frères assura à Giotto qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voulant les emmener avec lui et Renato.

Ils atterrirent en Italie en fin de journée. Ils descendirent de l'avion et Renato alla cherché la voiture pour la rapprocher et mettre plus facilement dedans leurs bagages et cartons. Sans surprise G les aida à tous sortir de l'avion pour les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Les cartons ou bagages n'étaient pas vraiment lourds mais ils étaient plutôt nombreux. A cinq, ils réussirent à remplir rapidement le coffre de la voiture qui heureusement était grand. Giotto remercia chaleureusement son ami pour toutes son aide.

-Y a pas de quoi, Geo'. Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à demander. Dit G à Giotto qui venait de le remercier de son aide

-Merci, G. Je m'en souviendrai. Dit Giotto en lui souriant de son habituel sourire si doux

-Fûta, Tsuna. Dites au-revoir à G. Nous allons y aller. Dit Renato

-D'accord. Dirent les deux frères avant de se rapprocher de G

Fûta s'approcha de lui le premier. Il lui fit un signe de la main en lui disant «au-revoir» alors que G lui rendait son salut en souriant plus ou moins. Tsuna fit comme son grand-frère et G le salua aussi. Ils s'apprêtèrent à monter en voiture quand Giotto demanda à Tsuna et Fûta s'il y avait quelque chose à porter de main dans le coffre qu'ils voulaient prendre avec eux le temps de la route.

-Je ne veux rien prendre avec moi. Dit Fûta

-Très bien. Et toi, Tsuna? Dit Giotto en posant son regard sur ce-dernier

-Je peux prendre mon doudou panda? Demanda Tsuna en le voyant dépasser d'un carton

-Bien sûr. Tiens le voilà. Dit Giotto en sortant le petit panda de son carton

Tsuna prit son petit panda et le serra dans ses bras avant de monter dans la voiture non sans avoir remercier son grand-frère Giotto. G regarda la petite famille montait en voiture avant de partir. G soupira en espérant que tout se passerait bien pour eux alors qu'il retournait s'occuper de son avion.

Fûta et Tsuna passèrent toute la route, jusqu'à la maison de Giotto et Renato, à regarder le paysage italien. La route se passa sans problème bien qu'elle fut plus longue qu'à l'allée, Renato respectant les limitations de vitesse. Alors que cela faisait bien une heure et demi qu'ils roulaient, ils traversèrent une petite ville au même moment où Fûta demanda:

-Est-ce qu'on est encore loin?

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. La maison est cinq minutes après ce village. Répondit Giotto

-Elle est comment votre maison? Demanda Tsuna

-Elle est grande, mon ange. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous plaira. Dit Giotto

La fin du trajet se passa tout aussi calmement. Tsuna et Fûta se collèrent presque au carreau pour observer le petit manoir baignant dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Le manoir était magnifique. Il y avait des grilles de fers qui entourait toute la propriété et son splendide parc. Renato ouvrit les lourdes portes grâce à une télécommande avant d'entrée dans l'allée menant à une fontaine devant le manoir. Il fit le tour de la fontaine comme si c'était un rond-point avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immense garage et d'enfin rentrée la voiture dans ce-dernier. Renato gara la voiture coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Fûta et Tsuna.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Dit-il

-Il est tard donc on vous fait visiter vite fait et on prend juste un carton avec des affaires dont vous avez impérativement besoin. Dit Giotto

-On videra le coffre demain, c'est ça? Dit Fûta pour être sûr

-Oui. Nous le ferons demain tranquillement. Tsuna, tu me diras quel carton tu veux et je te le porterai, d'accord? Dit Giotto

-D'accord, grand-frère. Dit Tsuna

Ils descendirent finalement de la voiture. Renato alluma la lumière du garage pour mieux voir l'intérieur du coffre et dévoilant par la même occasion les quatre autres voitures de collections de garées. Fûta ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en voiture mais il pouvait assuré que celles-là c'étaient pas des voitures que tout le monde pouvait avoir. Fûta détourna son regard des voitures et sortis son carton du coffre avant de suivre Renato qui venait d'ouvrir une porte menant dans la maison. Giotto sorti le carton que Tsuna lui indiqua, referma le coffre et la voiture avant de rentrer à son tour dans la maison avec Tsuna. Il posa le carton à terre et fit signe à Fûta de faire de même. Il leur fit visiter le manoir pendant que Renato était parti dans le grand vivarium pour y remettre Léon et s'assurer qu'il avait encore de l'eau et à manger. Giotto leur fit découvrir le rez-de-chaussé où se trouve le hall beige ovale avec son grand aquarium au fond sur le premier petit palier de l'escalier à double révolution (1). Le hall avait aussi trois portes simples à doubles battants et une quatrième en bois plus sombre avec des battants plus lourds. Le bois de chaque porte était superbement travaillé comme le lustre en cristal du hall. Il y avait des grand vases qui séparaient les portes les unes des autres ainsi qu'un magnifique buffet en bois clairs qui courrait le long du mur près du garage. Sur le buffet; il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un cendrier rempli de clés, un vase contenant le bouquet séché du mariage de Renato et Giotto ainsi qu'un cadre avec dessus toute la famille Sawada avec Renato et Giotto le jour de leur mariage.

-C'est trop beau. Souffla Fûta impressionné par la richesse de la maison de son grand-frère

-Merci. Venez, je vais vous montré la première porte à la droite du garage. Dit Giotto en les conduisant vers la première porte

Derrière la porte se trouvait une grande salle à manger aussi magnifique que le hall. Les murs étaient cette fois-ci jaune clair avec un sol carrelé blanc cassé. Il y avait des photos de paysages sur les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table pouvant accueillir huit personnes sans risquer d'être serrer, et encore elle possédait une rallonge de ranger sans que Tsuna et Fûta ne le sachent. Un bouquet de douze roses blanches et une rouge en son centre se trouvait dans un vase sur la table. Contre l'un des murs se trouvaient un meuble contenant toutes la vaisselle nécessaire sans oublier le meuble plus petit contenant divers bouteilles aussi bien d'eau que d'alcool. Les deux meubles étaient d'un joli gris souri s'accordant bien avec le reste de la pièce et avec la porte de même couleur sur le mur d'en face.

-Pourquoi la table est si grande? Demanda Tsuna qui trouvait que cette pièce était beaucoup plus simple que le hall

-Les amis avec qui je travaille viennent souvent ici pour manger et discuter travailler, c'est pour ça que la table est si grande. Répondit Giotto.

-Où mène la porte? Demanda Fûta en indiquant la porte grise

-Celle-là?! Elle mène à la cuisine mais sortons de la salle à manger. Dit Giotto

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger pour passer la deuxième porte celle proche de l'escalier, les deux autres se trouvant à gauche de l'escalier. Cette porte menait sur une cuisine des plus modernes tout équipé. Elle était éclairé en grande partie par les grandes baies comme pour la salle à manger. La cuisine était dans les tons noirs et blancs. Il y avait une sorte de passe plat sur lequel derrière lequel se trouvait des tabourets de bar. Elle était équipé de tout le matériel et ustensile nécessaire ainsi que d'ingrédients, épices et livres de recettes de toutes sortes. Giotto marcha jusqu'à la seule porte au mur puisque les baies étaient face à celle par laquelle ils étaient entré. Il ouvrit la porte noire et fit signe à Fûta et Tsuna de jeter un coup d'œil. Et comme il l'avait dis, elle donnait sur la salle à manger.

-Cette porte reste ouverte tout le long des repas. C'est plus simple pour amener les plats et débarrasser après. Expliqua Giotto

-Pas bête. Dit simplement Fûta en refermant la porte

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent vers la première porte à gauche. Cette porte était celle aux lords battants en bois sombre. Bien qu'elle soit imposante, Giotto l'ouvrit son difficulté dévoilant une immense bibliothèque. Les livres étaient rangés par thème et par ordre alphabétique de l'auteur dans ces mêmes thèmes. Il y avait autant de science-fiction, de manga que de livre plusieurs sérieux et réfléchis comme des textes philosophiques des plus grands philosophes du monde. Fûta fut impressionné par cette immense bibliothèque tout comme Tsuna. Ils n'avaient jamais autant de livres et sur autant de thème différents. Il y aussi table de travail pouvant accueillir quatre personnes. Il y avait un immense vivarium autour du quel se trouvait Renato en train de remettre du branchage un peu partout. Le vivarium se trouvait en travers séparant implicitement les rayons de livres «sérieux» de ceux beaucoup moins sérieux.

-Tout va bien, Renato, avec Léon? Demanda Giotto en le voyant toujours là

-Oui. Il avait besoin d'un peu de verdure, d'eau et de nourriture. Rassura Renato qui avait en réalité cachait quelques magasines déconseillé pour Tsuna et Fûta

-Oh, très bien. Venez on va voir la dernière pièce et on prend vos cartons pour aller voir vos chambres. Elles sont déjà toutes prêtes ils ne manquent plus que vous et vos affaires. Dit Giotto avant de les faire sortir de la bibliothèque non sans donner à Renato un regard disant bien qu'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dis

Il l'ouvrit la dernière porte menant à un immense salon rouge et argenté. Les meubles et fauteuils étaient dans différente nuance de rouge alors que les murs étaient argentés avec dessus quelque cadre photo. Les photos représentaient Léon sur des branches, un chapeau, à la plage. Bref, c'était Léon à différent moment et différent lieux. Le sol possédait aussi un home-cinéma complet. Le salon possédait aussi une grande baie menant à une véranda. Ce n'était pas une véranda où on pouvait y manger mais un endroit ou pousser des roses de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Tsuna qui aimait beaucoup les fleurs tomba sous le charme de cette véranda qui faisait office de serre.

-Wouah. Il y a plein de rose partout c'est trop beau. Dit Tsuna en observant toutes les roses avec un regard plein d'étoiles dans les yeux

-C'est vrai. J'aime m'occupai des roses. Bien, vous voyez la porte argenté foncé?

-Oui. Dirent Tsuna et Fûta d'une même voix

-Bien. Il vous ait interdit d'y entrée sauf si Renato et moi-même vous y autorisons. Sinon vous pouvez aller dans toutes les autres. C'est bien compris? Dit Giotto qui ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce où s'entraîne et travail Renato

-Oui! Assurèrent avec sérieux Tsuna et Fûta

-Bien, sortons et allons chercher vos cartons. Direction l'étage.

Tsuna et Fûta sortirent en premier du salon. Giotto sortit après avoir vérifier que la porte de la pièce où travail Renato était bien fermer à clé. Il ne voulait pas que ses petits-frères voient toutes les armes et affiches de têtes mises à prix et autres choses dont Renato avait besoin pour son travail. Quand il fut assuré que tout était en ordre, il quitta le salon et rejoignit Fûta et Tsuna dans le hall. Fûta avait son carton à ses pieds alors qu'il était assis sur les marches comme Tsuna. Giotto arriva vers eux, leur souri et pris le carton de Tsuna.

-On y va? Vous pourrez vous couchez après.

Ils montèrent l'escalier de bois clair pour arriver au premier étage. Giotto leur expliqua qu'il se composait principalement de chambre. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain à proprement parler puisque chaque chambre en possédé une de taille plus que conséquente pour accueillir le même nombre de personne que la chambre. Il leur montra leur chambre qui était en face l'une de l'autre alors que celle de Renato et lui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Tsuna. Fûta eut une chambre bleue aussi spacieuse que celle pourpre de Tsuna.

-Vous pouvez venir toqué à notre chambre sans problème. Renato et moi-même savons que cela ne va pas être facile alors n'hésitaient pas. Le dernier étage de la maison est mon bureau où je travail des fois avec mes amis. Dit Giotto avant de les laisser non sans avoir déposer le carton de Tsuna dans sa chambre

-Tu peux venir dormir avec moi ce soir, si tu veux Tsuna. Dit Fûta en sachant parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il ferait directement ou dans la nuit parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir

-Merci, grand-frère. Dit Tsuna en lui souriant avant de se retourner pour entrer dans sa chambre

Il avait envie de vider un peu son carton pour mettre tous ses doudous un peu partout dans sa chambre comme dans son ancienne. Il plaça en premier son panda sur l'oreiller et puis tous les autres petits autour du lit que ce soit sur les tables de nuit, de la tête de lit ou la chaise qu'il avait rapproché spécialement pour ses petits doudous. Il regarda tous ses doudous avec plaisir. Il n'en manquait qu'un seul, son gros ours noir où il aime s'asseoir entre ses pattes quand son papa ou son grand-frère Fûta lui racontait une histoire. Maintenant cela n'allait être que son grand-frère Fûta ou son grand-frère Giotto qui lui raconterait une histoire. Tsuna secoua la tête pour faire partir ses sombres pensées et alla plutôt ranger dans la penderie les quelques vêtements présent dans le carton. Il les rangea bien vite et enfila son pyjama avant de regarder sa grande chambre. Il y avait coin bureau, une porte menant à une grande salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire, un grand lit aux draps turquoise avec tous les oreillers possibles. Il y avait même en grand tapis très doux au sol pour qu'il puisse y jouer avec ses petites voitures. Tsuna s'approcha à petits pas de son lit qu'il trouvait bien trop grand pour lui tout seul qui avait peur dans cette chambre toute noire totalement inconnue. Il se rappela que son grand-frère Fûta lui avait dis qu'il pourrait dormir avec lui. Tsuna alla donc prendre son doudou panda avant de sortir dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient sur la moquette alors qu'il traversait rapidement le couloir pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre de son grand-frère. Il leva son petit poing et toqua à la porte close. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Fûta lui aussi habillé d'un pyjama.

-Je peux venir dormir avec toi? Demanda Tsuna même s'il savait déjà la réponse

-Bien sûr. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais tout à l'heure. Allez entre. Dit Fûta en ouvrant grand la porte

Tsuna entra timidement dans la chambre de son grand-frère. Il observa avec curiosité cette chambre qui avait été prévu pour son grand-frère Fûta par son grand-frère Giotto. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'au lieu d'avoir un tapis pour jouer au sol, Fûta avait un grand tableau sur lequel écrire et afficher tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Couches-toi, Tsuna. Je te rejoins juste après. Dit Fûta en ouvrant les draps du lit

Tsuna se rapprocha du lit, monta dessus et se coucha en serrant dans ses bras l'oreiller et son petit panda. Fûta rabattit doucement les draps sur son petit-frère avant de lui embrasser le front pour lui souhaiter «bonne nuit». Il retourna à pas de loup à son carton qu'il n'avait pas fini de vider. Il avait d'abord installer tout son matériel informatique qu'il avait déjà à disposition avait pris plus de temps à brancher, mettre à place que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Il avait déjà ranger le peu de vêtements qu'il avait dans son carton. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son carton pour voir qu'il ne restait que le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment et son carnet de recherche. Il posa son carnet sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il prit entre ses mains la photo de famille qu'il avait toujours dans son carnet. Fûta sourit tristement à la photo. Ils étaient si heureux avant maintenant rien n'allait être plus pareil. Il se promit de d'acheter rapidement un petit cadre pour mettre dedans sa photo en attendant elle resterait sur sa table de nuit. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où cette photo avait était prise. C'était un jour de neige où Giotto était venu frapper à la porte de la maison Sawada alors que tout le monde le penser occuper par un tournage. Giotto avait dis qu'il avait pris quelques jours pour être avec sa famille. Ils avaient jouer tous en semble dans la neiges avec Tsuna qui était encore très jeune et qui passait beaucoup de temps coller à ses parents et son grand-frère Fûta. Ils avaient pris cette photo après une bataille du plus beau bonhomme de neige que Tsuna et Giotto gagnèrent en réunissant leur efforts même si c'était Giotto qui avait fait le plus gros. C'est après cette photo autour des bonhommes de neige que Giotto dû repartir avec un jeune homme portant un Fedora. C'est quand ce jeune homme vient se présenter pour récupérer Giotto que ce-dernier avoua à sa famille qu'il allait se marier avec Renato. Évidemment toute la famille avait fêté ça et Renato dû passer par la case du futur beau-père qui s'assure que son futur gendre ne fera rien de mal à son fils adoré. Cela avait bien amusé Giotto qui connaissait parfaitement son fiancé pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne le disait pas son regard le faisait pour lui. Fûta secoua la tête pour chasser tout ces souvenirs alors que la fatigue s'emparait de lui. Il alla vers le lit, ouvrit les draps du côté gauche et s'y glissa. Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras et regarda son adorable petit-frère dormir paisiblement en serrant fort contre lui son petit panda.

-Bonne nuit, Tsuna. Murmura-t-il en lui embrassant ses cheveux

-'nuit, grand-frère. Murmura Tsuna d'une voix endormie en se retournant

Fûta sourit et pris dans ses bras son petit ange qui colla tout contre lui dans son sommeil. Fûta s'endormit rapidement paisiblement alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras Tsuna comme s'il refusait de le laisser partir. Alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre silencieuse faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons de lune, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit sur Giotto qui entra à pas de souris dans la chambre. Il était d'abord allé dans celle de Tsuna pour voir comment il allait mais il fut surpris de la voire certes remplie de doudou mais le lit fait et froid. Il était allé dans la chambre de Fûta en se disant que peut-être Tsuna serait là-bas au lieu de s'inquiéter pour rien. Et comme il le pensait, Tsuna dormait à poing fermer dans le lit avec Fûta. Giotto s'approcha du lit à pas de loup s'en faire de bruit. Il regarda avec un doux sourire aux lèvres Fûta qui tenait Tsuna dans ses bras comme ce-dernier tenait son petit panda. Il resta là à les observer de longues minutes avant de finalement se pencher pour les embrasser sur la joue et leur murmurer un «bonne nuit». Il remonta un peu la couverture sur eux avant de partir pour s'en aller se coucher aussi mais il s'arrêta pour regarder la chambre qui était déjà un peu plus personnalisé que comment Fûta l'avait eu. Il sourit en voyant que l'ordinateur et le petit carnet étaient déjà installer sur le bureau. Il commença à quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit quand il entendit un discret bruit de feuille qui tombe. Il chercha du regard ce que c'était avant de voir une petite feuille au pied de la table de nuit de Fûta. Il s'approcha et la ramassa pour voir que c'était une photo de famille lors d'une journée enneigée. Giotto sourit tristement au souvenir de cette photo. Cela avait été une journée mémorable. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier de la mine triste de son père quand Tsuna était venu vers lui au lieu d'aller vers son père qui lui tendait les bras en souriant. Il se souvenait aussi du rire de Fûta et de sa mère qui se moquait de leur pauvre père.

FLASH BACK

C'était une belle journée enneigée sur Nanimori. La neige continuait à tomber doucement mais ce n'était rien contrairement à ce qui était tombé depuis hier soir couvrant la ville d'un blanc manteau de neige. Les joies de la neige étaient de retour pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants et de ceux qui n'avait pas perdu leur âme d'enfant comme Iemitsu Sawada.

Iemitsu Sawada était un père de famille des plus ordinaires mais néanmoins le plus heureux en ce jour de neige. Hier soir alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons on avait sonné à la porte et chose exceptionnel c'est son petit dernier Tsunayoshi qui était aller ouvrir avec l'aide de son second fils Fûta; Tsuna avait ouvert timidement la porte avant de la refermer brusquement en disant qu'il y avait un monstre derrière la porte. Iemitsu s'était précipité pour voir qui était le monstre qui osait faire peur à son petit ange quand il ouvrit la porte il vit que c'était Giotto. Giotto, son grand garçon qui s'était à peine lancer dans le cinéma qu'il se faisait déjà connaître par son premier film nommé aux Oscars, était là les vêtements plein de neige mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait simplement dit: «Bonjour, papa.» avant que Iemitsu ne lui saute dessus et ne le fasse entrée. Il fut quelque peu amusant de voir Tsuna observait avec méfiance et curiosité le nouveau venu. Mais hier était hier et aujourd'hui Iemitsu Sawada avait envie de faire un bonhomme de neige. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée de génie. Il allait proposé à ses trois fils de faire une bataille de bonhomme de neige. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Iemitsu se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller dans l'ancienne chambre de Giotto où il était sûr de trouver ses fils. Il essaya de calmer son excitation pour ne pas ouvrir trop brusquement la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec plus ou moins de délicatesse et sourit en voyant Tsuna sur les genoux de Fûta en train de jouer dans son coin avec des petits chevaux alors que Fûta jouait une partie avec Giotto.

-Papa?! Dirent Giotto et Fûta surpris par son entrée alors que Tsuna s'était contenté de lever ses grands yeux noisettes vers lui avant de se remettre à jouer avec ses petits chevaux

-Les garçons! J'ai eu une idée de génie! S'exclama-t-il

-Une idée de génie? Dit Fûta de manière septique, son père n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir des idées comme ça

-Évidemment puisque je suis un génie. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais néanmoins sur de lui

-Quelle est ton idée? Demanda Giotto avec curiosité

-Et si on faisait tous les trois, une bataille de bonhomme de neige?!

-Comment veux-tu faire cela? Demanda Fûta curieux

-Votre père veux que vous fassiez chacun le plus beau bonhomme de neige. Mais Tsuna devra le faire avec l'un de vous. Il est trop jeune pour le faire seul. Dit Nana Sawada en apparaissant à la porte juste derrière son mari souriant comme à son habitude

-C'est une super idée! S'exclamèrent Fûta et Giotto ravis de cette idée

Nana sourit en voyant Giotto se précipité sur son armoire pour trouver des vêtements chauds. Elle prit Tsuna dans ses bras et alla dans sa chambre pour l'habiller chaudement. Il ne faudrait pas que son petit ange attrape froid. Fûta fila aussi dans sa chambre se préparer pendant que son père allait faire de même. Ils furent tous prêt et dehors en peu de temps. Ils regardaient tous la neige tombé avec joie. Nana, qui s'était aussi habillé chaudement, se mit accroupi devant Tsuna qui la regarda avec des questions pleins les yeux.

-Avec qui veux-tu faire ton bonhomme de neige, Tsuna? Avec papa ou avec Giotto? Dit-elle en les indiquant chacun leur tour

Tsuna les regarda chacun leur tour avec ses grands yeux noisettes brillants d'innocence ne sachant pas lequel choisir. Il pouvait choisir de le faire avec son papa qui lui tendait les bras et lui souriait en lui disant de venir avec lui tout en l'appelant «ange». Il pouvait aussi choisir son très grand-frère Giotto qui lui souriait simplement en lui faisant coucou. Il les regarda chacun leur tour avec hésitation.

-Alors, Tsuna avec qui veux-tu faire ton bonhomme de neige? Demanda une nouvelle fois Nana en souriant

-Giotto! S'exclama Tsuna en se jetant dans les jambes de ce-dernier alors que Iemitsu continuait à lui sourire en lui disant: «Viens, voir papa, mon ange»

Giotto s'accroupit et prit dans ses bras son tout petit-frère qui avait décidé de faire le bonhomme de neige avec lui. Giotto sourit à Tsuna et lui fit un bisou esquimau le faisant rire alors que leur père faisant semblant de pleurer et d'être super triste que son petit ange ne l'ait pas choisi. Nana rassurait son mari en lui disant que Tsuna l'aimait toujours alors que Fûta rigolait de son père. Tsuna, lui, les observait avec incompréhension. Sa maman vient le rassuré en lui disant que son papa faisait encore des bêtises. Tsuna regarda une dernière fois son papa avant que son grand-frère Giotto ne le pose à terre et lui prenne la main.

-Viens, Tsuna. On va faire un bonhomme de neige encore plus beau que celui de Fûta et papa. Dit-il en menant Tsuna vers un coin à l'écart avec plein de neige_ Tu sais faire un bonhomme de neige?

-Il faut trois boules. Dit Tsuna en montrant le chiffre trois avec ses doigts

-C'est ça. Il en faut une très grosse, une plus petite et une toute petite pour faire la tête.

Giotto et Tsuna commencèrent à faire leur bonhomme de neige tout comme Fûta et Iemitsu. Nana aida autant Fûta que Iemitsu même si elle aidait plus Fûta faisant bougonner Iemitsu. Tsuna aida du mieux qu'il put Giotto à faire un bonhomme de neige à sa hauteur. Leur bonhomme n'était pas bien grand et large mais il tenait. Celui de Fûta était de taille moyenne alors que celui de Iemitsu était énorme.

-J'ai ramené de quoi habillé les bonhommes de neige. Dit Nana en arrivant avec dans ses mains une boîte contenant de vieilles écharpes et bonnets

-Va chercher le bonnet et l'écharpe que tu veux mettre au bonhomme de neige. Dit Giotto en le poussant en direction de leur mère

Tsuna le regarda avec interrogation quand il le vit prendre plein de petits cailloux. Il laissa tomber en le voyant les mettre sur le bonhomme de neige. Il se dirigea plutôt vers le carton et sa mère. Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans le carton sous le regard tendre de sa mère. Finalement; il trouva son bonheur et repartit vers Giotto et leur bonhomme de neige qui avait gagné des bras, une bouche, et des yeux.

-Regardes, Giotto. Dit Tsuna en tendant ce qu'il avait pris

-C'est un très bon choix, Tsuna. Et si on lui mettait. Dit Giotto

Il le prit dans ses bras pour que Tsuna puisse mettre le bonnet et l'écharpe. Tsuna sourit de toutes ses dents avec fiertés dans les bras de Giotto face à leur superbe bonhomme de neige. Il avait une écharpe bleu avec des petits flocons, et un bonnet beige avec des petits bois de cerf. Celui de Fûta avait une écharpe vert pomme et un bonnet de même couleur. Celui de Iemitsu fut affublé d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe à pompon.

-Regardes maman, nos beaux bonhommes de neige. S'exclama Fûta en regardant leur bonhomme

-Ils sont magnifiques, mon chéri. Sourit-elle

-Qui a gagné, ma chérie? Demanda Iemitsu

-Je ne sais pas. Ils sont tous magnifiques. Si je devais vraiment choisir je dirais celui de Tsuna et Giotto. Dit-elle en souriant

-QUOI?! Mais c'est pas juste! Tu as dis ça parce qu'il l'a fait avec Tsuna! S'exclama Iemitsu

-T'es plus gamin que moi, papa. Rigola Fûta

-Et si on en profitais pour faire une belle photo de famille. Proposa Giotto

-Bonne idée! S'exclamèrent-ils tous

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait; ils se mirent tous ensembles devant les bonhommes de neige et grâce aux smartphone de Giotto ils firent plein de photos. Que ce soit juste des trois frères, chaque frère avec leur parents ou encore tous les cinq que cela soit tout souriant ou en faisant des grimaces. Finalement, celle qui fut gardé fut celle faites tous ensemble où Tsuna dans les bras de Giotto avait essayé d'attraper un flocon dans l'une de ses petites mains.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Cela me semble si loin. Murmura-t-il en reposant la photo sur la table de nuit

Il sortit finalement de la chambre refermant discrètement la porte sur lui. Il marcha jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il vit sans surprise Renato lire un livre à la lumière d'une lampe de chevet. Giotto partit rapidement se mettre en pyjama pour enfin pouvoir se glisser sous les draps au côté de Renato. Il se rapprocha de lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse finement musclé.

-Alors? Demanda simplement Renato

-Ils dorment ensemble dans la chambre de Fûta. Je leur ai interdit d'entrer dans ta salle de travail. Tu as fait quoi qui t'a pis autant de temps dans la bibliothèque? Dit Giotto dans un murmure

-J'ai caché tes magasines interdit aux mineurs.

-Il y en a aussi à toi. Tu sais; j'ai l'impression que la maison est beaucoup trop grande pour eux. Et que tout ceci est trop nouveaux et inconnu pour eux. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment pris la bonne décision. Après tout, ils ne savent pas parler l'italien et ils ne connaissent rien ici.

-Laisses leur du temps.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Renato. Dit Giotto avant de fermer les yeux

Il s'endormit lentement contre Renato. Ce-dernier finit tranquillement sa page avant de refermer son livre. Il le posa sur la table de nuit, éteignit la lumière. Et se glissa sous les draps en tenant tout contre lui son blond préféré. Il se coucha en espérant que tout irait et que Giotto arrêterait de se faire du soucis pour rien par rapport à ses frères. Il s'était promis qu'il serait là pour l'aider. Et puis, il avait été touché même s'il n'en avait rien montré quand Fûta et Tsuna l'avaient appelés «oncle Renato». Il verrait bien demain comment cela se passerait.

* * *

 **Petite image:**

(1) www . fotocommunity . fr / photo / escalier - a - double - revolution - aline 64 / 26 01 29 28 (Image d'un escalier double révolution)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


End file.
